


Louder Still

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of Manhattan, Maria heads for home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder Still

**Author's Note:**

> For the one million words June Bingo  
> Prompt: reunion

It has, Maria thinks, been a hell of a day. 

She's got a headache that could level a small town, aches in muscles she never knew she had. 

New York is in ruins. 

Phil Coulson is dead.  

Humanity has survived. 

That last is the only thought that keeps Maria sane, keeps the last vestiges of her composure from disappearing completely as she prepares to go home. Assuming her apartment is still there, assuming she has hot water, she's going to draw herself a bubble bath, she's going to soak until the water goes cold and she may or may not wait to have a strong glass of bourbon when she comes out. 

She can practically feel the glass in her hand, the liquid on her tongue as she steps out into the street, a chill overtaking her that has nothing to do with the evening air and everything with the destruction all around her. She takes it in, shakes her head and decides bourbon will definitely come before bath. 

"Maria!"

A voice calls her name, stops her in her tracks. Pressing her lips together to keep back a sudden sob, she turns, sees Rhodey standing there in full Air Force blues, looking like the best damn thing she's seen all day. 

For a moment she can't speak and he shakes his head as he glances around. "Looks like I'm late to the party," he says and she knows what he means but he's wrong. 

Suddenly, she is closing the distance between them, almost at a run and when she reaches him, her arms go around his neck and she holds him tightly. She closes her eyes as one of his hand cups the back of her head, the other sliding down her back and coming to rest just slightly south of proper. His long sigh ruffles the loose strands of her hair and he presses a kiss to the side of her head. 

They have never done this in public, or at least not where people they know might see them. 

Then again, today has been a hell of a day. 

Maria doesn't know how much time has passed when she lifts her head from the hollow of his neck, pulls back so she can look into his eyes. She still can't speak and he lifts his hand, lays it on her cheek. "Maybe I'm just in time," he says and if she can't speak, she can at least nod, take him by the hand and lead him in the direction of her apartment. 

Once there, she lets actions speak louder than words and when her words finally come, his actions, and the way he holds her, speak louder still. 


End file.
